RESURECTION
by MaraGaunt
Summary: En un mundo donde la paz es la ultima forma de violencia ¿Quien tiene el poder para rescatarnos? TRADUCCION . Autor original Swik, yo solo lo pasé al español.


**Se que muchos en español no cononces la tematica de esta pelicula pero es necesario verla para entenderlo, es una de mis favoritas, las peleas, todo es perfecto en esta pelicula, ademas por que el protagonista es uno de mis actores favoritos, en si la historia es de lo mejor. Apenas descubri Equilibrium a principios del 2008, pero habia sido estrenada en 2002 y en pocos paises, aun asi es de culto mio, la adoro y la recomiendo para los que les gustan peliculas estilo Matrix**

**Este fic es una traduccion que hice de un original, en ingles, que encontre en una pagina alejada, el autor o autora, no se de que sexo es, es Swik, si alguien logra contactarlo diganle que me tome el atrevimiento de traducir su fic, por que es de mis favoritos. A los que lo leen y les gusta esta peli, se que lo encontraran agradable, a mi por lo menos me gusto. Tal cual lo encontre, el Sumario y todo lo demas fue traducido, sin permiso de Swik por que no me pude contactar, pero aceptanto cualquier reclamo y cosas asi**.

**Resurreccion**.

_Based on Equilibrium protagonistas Christian Bale y Emily Watson._

_Escrita y dirigida por Kurt Wimmer. _

_Autor original Swik _

_Sumario:_

_En una sociedad donde la paz es la ultima forma de violencia, ¿quien tiene el poder para liberarnos? ( UN ESCENARIO ALTERNATIVO BASADO EN LOS CARACTERES Y SITUACIONES DE LA PELICULA)_

Disclaimer:_ como dicen en Hollywood, "inspirado" en el filme Equilibrium del año 2002. Los personajes son prestados sin permiso pero prometo devolverlos a salvo. Consideren esto un tratatamiento alternativo donde la heroina protagonista sobrevive. Lo demas es casi lo mismo. Disculpas al escritor y director Kurt Wimmer y a el estudio en consecuencia, si alguno de ellos le pone cuidado a esta basura, en fin. _

_El primer borrador era una sombra. El segundo una historia, entre ellos se hallaba el director, gracias Kurt Wimmer por ayudar a hacer de esto lo mejor que se pudo. _

"_Somos una imposibilidad en un universo imposible_" Ray Bradbury

Habian pasado diez dias desde que habia sido programada para la combustion.

Mary se sento en su celda y espero. Sus ojos se deslizaron por las imperfecciones del muro de concreto opuesto a ella. No podia entender por que se retrasaban. La Sala de Destrucccion era notoriamente precisa llevando a cabo las sentencias.

Se pregunto brevemente si el Clerigo tendria algo que ver con eso. El Clerigo...

El se habia conectado con ella de alguna manera, la razon, la ignoraba.

Habia escuchado que habia sido arrestado. Podia mantener lo que habia aprendido de la resistencia incluso durante su captura. Y habian dicho, aparentemente fue capturado poco despues de su ultimo encuentro juntos.

Mary respiro, relajando lentamente su concentracion.

El deberia haber sido mas cuidadoso al tocarla. Todo el mundo sabia que las indagatorias eran cuidadosamente grabadas.

Sin la dosis, el era su unica esperanza. Un foco, un centro, un atisbo de esperanza que mantenia su cerebro lucido y sus nervios intactos tratando de descubrir la razon. Ahora el se habia ido.

Se pregunto nuevamente por la demora

Como pudo haber llegado hasta esto?, Doce años de dedicacion y esfuerzo, de patear al sistema, de vivir, todo reducido a la patetica cuenta regresiva de los ultimos segundos de su vida.

No pelearia cuando vinieran por ella. El Pentotal que le habian hecho tomar no habia tenido poder sobre su resolucion.

No eran tan precisos como William Gibson en la manera en que debieran, pero Mary entendia ahora que no habia escape posible de esta experiencia.

No habria libertad para ella nunca mas . Habian destruido su vida tal como ella la conocia. Esa habia sido su victoria.

Moriria con ella.

Hubo un murmullo de voces al otro lado de la puerta y su conciencia subitamente se expandio.

Tal vez ya habia llegado la hora. Tal vez finalmente estaban ahi.

Se puso de pie y se encaro hacia la puerta dispuesta a enfrentar su destino.

Ellos querrian que se pusiera la tunica. Ridiculos. Era como joder a un Carrusel en la corrida de Logan. Un dia Dupont y el concejo despertarian ante el hecho de no haber tenido una sola idea original en toda su existencia. Tal vez entonces Libria podria revivir.

Mary levanto su cabeza, el tiempo empezaba a agotarse y aun permanecia ahi.

El estaba parado justo dentro de su celda, una borrosa silueta contra el deslumbrante reloj de fondo. John Preston, Clerigo Tetragrammaton de Primera Clase.

Venia a llevarla a su....proceso.

Su respiracion se entrecorto, se vio en sus oscuros ojos, el rugido de su pulso estallaba con fuerza en sus oidos

Asi que los rumores estaban equivocados. O habian cambiado las reglas del juego con ella otra vez. Podrian haber..haberlo liberado solo para esto?.

Se contuvo de preguntarlo, despues de todo el era un clerigo, no responderia.

El se dirigio a ella con una mano enguantada. Ella camino a travez de la celda y el desaseguro las esposas en sus muñecas, su toque era restringido, tal vez incluso gentil.

Pero su expresion no cambio, ahora ella estaba mirandolo abiertamente, en cambio el tomo su codo con un agarre amable y la guio hacia la puerta

- - es hora de irnos.- dijo el, su voz era suave, de alguna manera ella sentia que no se dirigian a los hornos

Increible

El guardia no hizo sino quedarse parado, en silencio, mientras el la escoltaba fuera de el edificiio.

Mary lo observaba furtivamente mientras conducia. La luz de el cielo se filtraba a travez de la ventana. Tontos videos mostraban al Padre dando su version de mentiras.

Gris, penso ella. Todo gris, todo el tiempo. Todos los colores se habian ido.

El nuevo mundo se habia vuelto loco hacia tiempo, y todo lo que quedaba ahora era el gris.

Los colores fueron algo bueno que ella tuvo una vez. Incluso con el Prozium, siempre fue conciente de ellos. Rojo, azul amarillo, verde, tan ricos que ella podia saborearlos en la punta misma de su lengua.

No mas.

Y ahora estaba el Clerigo.

El era un estudioso contraste, todo vestido de negro, la piel mortalmente palida. Incluso mas blanca que la ultima vez que lo habia visto. El oscuro cabello caia a travez de su frente en desordenados mechones, no estaba peinado hacia atras como antes. Era tan apuesto como ella lo recordaba, pero estaba mas delgado ahora, y sus ojos estaban rodeadados de sombrias y profundas ojeras.

Se veia cansado.

Mary no podia recordar haber visto alguna vez a un Clerigo cansado, pero ahi estaba.

Que queria con ella?. Por que estaba aqui?

La confusion vibraba en sus sienes. El dolor se convertia en sensacion.

Ella estaba pendiente de todos sus movimientos, como conducia atravesando la multitud.

El cielo la ayudara, podia escuchar su respiracion misma. Podia olerlo en el cerrado espacio del auto, carne y sangre en la crujiente y aterciopelada seda de su uniforme.

Y algo mas, penso ella. Como alcohol. No era nada mas que el antiseptico compuesto con el que se limpiaban durante el entrenamiento. Aun asi la afilada esencia parecia encajarle perfectamente.

Su sangre corria concienzudamente

Hasta que el la miro a ella.

Los ojos del Clerigo casi no tenian vida. Eran incluso mas frios que la primera vez, cuando el vino con los guardias a arrestarla. A matar todo lo que ella habia amado.

Es el Prozium, penso con el corazon hundido. Lo arrestaron y lo dosificaron, y ahora lo estaban usando para poder llegar a ella..

Su mandibula se estrecho cuando la rabia fluyo. Despues de todo el no era Trinity y el concejo estaba engañandose si creian que ella seguiria al conejo blanco tan facilmente.

- - no te dire nada - dijo ella.

Sus palabras se rompieron como vidrio en el silencio.

El la miro por un momento

- - que?-

- - no te dire nada - dijo ella otra vez - Los quimicos no funcionaron y esto tampoco lo hara, piensas que una espera en la ejecucion de esta miserable sociedad es un regalo?

El abrio su boca para responder pero ella levanto una mano.

- - Espera. Lo olvide. Tu gente ya esta muerta.

Mary busco por algo, Una cambio en su expresion, pero el Clerigo permanecio tan frio y remoto como la luna.

Ella levanto su barbilla - nunca obtendras nada de mi acerca de La Resistencia.

- - lo se - dijo el suavemente. - ya les dije eso.

- - que mas les dijiste?-

- - tanto como debia -

Habia algo terrible ahi, en la manera en que dijo esas palabras. Oscuro,siniestro. Como una cuchillada de sangre tibia cruzando en la cara de ella.

Mary se pregunto inmediatamente si habia cometido un error.

El habia venido a ella despues de su arresto, una y otra vez. Por que?. Ella no le dio nada que el no hubiera adivinado, y aun asi venia.

El sufrimiento en sus ojos la ultima vez que se vieron corto limpiamente las defensas de ella.

Habia cesado su dosis y estaba jodido.

Ambos lo sabian. La desesperacion de el llamo a todo lo que la hacia a ella ser quien era.

Y entonces el la toco.

En un segundo ella era vulnerable, estaba expuesta, las emociones fluian rapidamente incluso para su propio bien.

Cuando el la dejo, ella rogo por no verlo otra vez, para no volver a mostrar ese tipo de debilidad nunca mas.

Hubo mas.

Mary recordo los dias que siguieron, la ocasion cuando los tecnicos la arrojaron de vuelta a su celda despues de su ultimo interrogatorio.

Yacio en el piso jadeando, febril, llena de la potente mezcla de metilenedoxina y escopolamina, apenas recordando como se llamaba.

El vino a ella entonces, el Clerigo. En sus sueños. Visiones eroticas, oscuras y perturbadoras, proliferandose sin control a travez de su escape mental.

Aun podia recordar cada pedazo, cada pensamiento, cada sensacion.

Y ahora el estaba a su lado.

Real.

Lo afectaba ella de la misma manera?. El la sentia?

No podia estar segura, por que para sentirse igual el tendria que tener la capacidad de sentir.

Si solo el pudiera revelarle algo, algun signo de que era aun el humano que ella una vez penso. Pero no habia nada.

En cualquier caso habian llegado a la casa de el, finalmente.

El Clerigo vivia en el diesiochoabo piso de un rascacielos Libriano para los altamente privilegiados. Al menos tan privilegiados como era legal en su sociedad, penso Mary desconcertada.

Hicieron el viaje hacia su unidad en silencio.

Ella absorvio cada detalle con ojos potencialmente escapistas.

Escapar, irse lejos podia darle algun maldito bienestar. Todos eran fugitivos de una manera u otra, todos prisioneros. Incluso la orgullosa Resistencia que apenas se liberaba tanto como el minisro lo tolerara.

Los viejos habitos nunca mueren. Aparentemente tampoco ella.

El Clerigo removio las chapas e hizo que cruzara las puertas. Su estomago se volvio ante la poca vida de el lugar, estrechas lineas y afilados bordes, todo en una escala de grises, ordenados en perfecto relieve, incluso el aire esteril sofocaba.

Una blanquecina luz empolvada era el unico signo de imperfeccion.

Una vez mas Mary se encontro confusa. El aire de descuido parecia apoyar la teoria de que ellos lo habian detenido contra su voluntad. Pero si fue asi, por que lo habian dejado ir? y por que a ella tambien?.

Ellos quemabana cada maldita cosa. No podia imaginarlos haciendo una excepcion por un Clerigo caido, menos por una pequeña ofensora del sentido como ella.

El se estaba moviendo de cuarto a cuarto ahora, prendiendo algunas luces mientras lo se tomo algunos momentos para observarlo.

El se movia con la venenosa habilidad de un depredador nato. Ella habia observado los suficientes animales salvajes en El Abismo para saberlo. Habia cierta belleza en ello, penso. Algun tipo de perfeccion pura, natural

Su pulso se acelero con el placer que eso le produjo.

Fasinacion, penso. La chispa. Esa habia sido siempre su mayor debilidad. Color y textura, sonido y movimiento, motivacion y desubrimiento. Un deseo de estar dedo a dedo con lo que la desafiaba mas. Con el orden. Primero Partridge, ahora el.

Su hermano, Jurgen, solia decir que eso seria su muerte.

Si el supiera.

Mary cerro los ojos.

Todo acerca de este particular Clerigo gritaba que ellos lo habian llevado de vuelta a el equilibrio, pero una parte de ella necesitaba estar segura.

- - por favor sientate -

Su voz perforo su cabeza. Se estremecio, lamentandose profundamente por ello. Sus ojos se abrieron y ella lo vio parado a pocos centimetros de ella

- - Mary?-

- - si?- respondio ella fijandose en el punto entre sus ojos

- - dije que te sientes, necesito hacer algunos arreglos para mis hijos

Se dio la vuelta y saco un intercomunicador de su bolsillo marcando el codigo de la ciudad con la misma habilidad predadora con que hacia todo.

Niños, penso ella sorprendiendose un poco. En un tiempo mas racional, sano, seria un crimen criar hijos en un ambiente como ese.

Aun asi no se soprendio mucho. Ella sabia un poco acerca de el clerigo Preston. Probablemente mas de lo que el se daba cuenta. Partridge trabajo con el por casi seis años. Y cerca al final, cuando estaba con Partridge su nombre venia a conversacion en ocasiones.

Tenia dos hijos, recordo ella. Un niño y una niña. Su hijo era un estudiante de el Monasterio, su hija una inquisidora caminante.

El Clerigo mismo era intuitivo, perceptivo, prenaturalizado.

Una vez fue ideologicamente puro, comprometido mas alla de toda culpa.

Muchos de la Orden le temian, Partrige le dijo. Todos lo admiraban.

Y para la gente que habia gastado toda su vida sintiendo tan poco de nada, esa admiracion era mucho decir.

El se conecto con ellos de alguna manera, sin saberlo, tal vez, pero el potencial estaba ahi.

Jurgen, un lider de la resistencia, lo comparaba con Guy Montag en algun punto. La evaluacion personal de Partridge parecia indicar la posibilidad.

De hecho Partridge estaba trabajando en ello cuando fue asesinado, recordo ella sintiendose enferma.

Mary sabia que el tambien habia estado ahi y habia dejado que ellos quemaran a su esposa cuatro años atras por el delito de Sentir.

El hablaba con alguien en otro cuarto con el comunicador, su habitacion, penso ella.

Ella se deslizo siguendo el sonido de su voz y espio sin detenerse a pensar.

El clerigo estaba pidiendo saber donde estaban su hijo e hija. Queria que le devolvieran sus custodias inmediatamente. Los dedos de Mary se apretaron ante la manera en que su voz sonaba, con autoridad, sin cambiar el volumen o mostrar flexibilidad.

Eso mismo le dio a ella todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Trataba a la persona en el otro lado de la linea con algun tipo de alocucion presidencial. Pero el estaba pidiendo que si no los traian esa noche, debian estar alli a primera hora de la mañana.

Bien, penso ella brevemente. Le estaban dando su vida de vuelta, las cosas volverian a la normalidad ahora.

Asi que...que hacia ella ahi?-

El termino la llamada y miro en direccio hacia ella. Repentinamente Mary se dio cuenta de que habia estado parada en el espacio de la puerta. Mas que eso, se daba cuenta de que habia permanecido ahi todo el tiempo.

Los ojos de ella se estrecharon. la presicion blanca y negra de su alrededor termino de enfadarla un poco mas.

Este hombre tomo su vida antes de que ella estuviera lista para dejarla ir, ahora que la tenia de vuelta, ella no tenia ningun uso para el.

Solo un Clerigo, penso ella, podria ser tan malditamente exacto.

La aceptacion nunca habia sido su fuerte. Por el lapiz de Atwood, ella no seria una sirvienta, y drogada o no nadie le dijo que tendria que ponerselo facil a el.

- - bueno Clerigo - le dijo ella entre dientes - parece que ha arreglado sus cosas-

- - eso crees? - le pregunto el mirandola, mas no movio ningun musculo.

- - creo que me gustaria saber que demonios estoy haciendo aqui con usted en vez de estar en mi celda, donde pertenezco.

El camino hacia ella

- - te liberaron por que yo se los pedi

Mary rio socarronamente . Una mentira, pero cual era el punto a discutir?, ella estaba muy lejos de ser liberada, lo unico que realmente importaba era que debia hacer a continuacion.

- - por que estoy aqui, Clerigo?.

El dejo de caminar a unos pasos de ella.

- - a donde mas irias? - su voz fue suave por una fraccion de segundo - Ellos barrieron tu domicilio poco despues de el arresto. No hay otro lugar para ti a donde ir.

- - tengo otros recursos - dijo ella

Algo cambio, pero ella no podia decir que era. El Clerigo se acerco . Antes de que pudiera detenerlo el la agarro por el codo y la arrastro hacia la habitacion.

- - La Resistencia? - el la solto y sacudio la cabeza - y guiar al ministerio directamente a ellos, o tal vez a mi?-

Su voz bajo un octavo convirtiendose en un susurro, seductora incluso - no eres estupida Mary. Y no puedes hacerme creer que lo eres.

Mary se cruzo de brazos, no se dejaria intimidar

- - Clerigo....

El corto sus palabras poniendo un frio dedo sobre sus labios

- - Preston...- dijo el tan bajo que a ella se le dificulto escucharlo - Mi nombre es John Preston, tu lo sabes.

- - Clerigo Preston - empezo nuevamente ella.

Con un solo movimiento el la agarro de los hombros haciendola retroceder hasta quedar atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo de el

Su aliento la dejo petrificada en un segundo, su corazon corria contra el pecho de el, ella agarro sus antebrazos. El terciopelo negro de su camisa se deslizaba sobre la carne y el hueso, inutilmente, como acero.

El inclino su cabeza y la movio hacia cerca de su oido

- - por que no me preguntas lo que realmente quieres saber?

Sus labios rozaron su mejilla cuando el susurro

- - Me drogue?, Siento?

La ultima palabra fue puntualizada por la confianza de sus caderas contra su cuerpo. Mary se mordio el labio cuando sintio su dureza presionando su vientre.

Dios Mio.

- - puedo sentirte Mary.-

Sus dedos trazaron la curva de su cuello detendiendose sobre el frenetico latido de su pulso.

Tan simple como eso, su mundo se encendio, todas las sensaciones se despertaron ante lo que ella sabia que esta vez era real. Mary vio su mirada. El parpadeó y el velo callo. Repentinamente ella pudo verlo todo, miedo, duda, dolor, incluso cansancio. De que, no estaba segura.

Pero los ojos de Preston eran increiblemente expresivos cuando el los dejaba. Sobre todas esas emociones habia una sombra de deseo tan intensa que ella apenas podia controlas su propia respuesta a ello.

Mary trago convulsamente.

Su cuerpo se relajo suavemente contra el de el. Tomo una desesperada respiracion y viro su rostro hasta sus labios, inadvertidamente pulidos. La cabeza de el se reclino y el retrocedio.

Se miraron el uno al otro por unos momentos

Entonces Preston metio una mano a su bolsillo luego saco algo y se lo enseño

Ella vio la cinta de seda roja en su mano, un brillante rayo de color en ese lugar solitario.

Esa era de ella. El la habia llevado con el todo ese tiempo. ¿que significaba eso?.

Ella resoplo mentalmente tratando de encajar todas las piezas en alguna semblanza de orden.

Irreflexibamente Mary se acerco y deslizo su mano sobre su cadera, luego sobre su espalda haciendolo acercarse. De alguna manera esto la hizo sentirse mas segura , cuando podia sentirlo

Tension vibraba en sus caderas, ella sentia su miedo.

De ella?, de el?

Alcanzandola el ato la cinta alrededor de su cuello, ella suspiro cuando sus dedos se posaron sobre su piel, estrechandose al rededor de su garganta.

- - tu lo sabes - susurro el - sabes quien soy -

Tal vez.

Por ahora solo era un Clerigo sin su dosis. Un Clerigo probando los limites de su nueva experiencia, la cual era apenas limitada. Inlcuso ahora para una completa falta de educacion en el arte del sexo, el aprendia demasiado rapido.

Preston se dio la vuelta sin decir mas dejandola sola.

Mary acuño una mano a travez de su cabello cepillandolo con los dedos. Sus piernas se sentian debiles y temblorosas. Aun habia tanto que ella no conocia. Ella se tomo un momento para recuperarse antes de seguirlo a la sala.

El ya habia colapsado sobre el sofa, pero sus ojos automaticamente siguieron su avance.

- - lo siento - dijo el mirandola, friccionando sus sienes. - he estado despierto por casi setenta y dos horas, creo que lo mejor seria que descanse. lo entiendes?

Ella asintio.

setenta y dos horas, penso ella, Tres dias sin dormir. Su control la aturdia, que incluso en un estado de extrema fatiga el pudiera esconderse a si mismo por tanto tiempo.Y sin el Prozium.

Extraordinario.

Aun cuando ella vio lo que habia en sus ojos, sintio la fuerza de su necesidad presionando intimamente en su propia carne. A el le hubiera gustado avanzar mas, penso ella. Solo que no sabia como.

Mary se pregunto que tan lejos llegaria Preston. Que tan lejos llegaria ella?

Ella salto otra vez y su mano subitamente se precipito hacia ella. El la agarro por la muñeca. - no puedes pensar siquiera en irte Mary. Tu vida podria terminar en el momento mismo en que dieras un paso fuera.

Su adevertencia le dio a ella una pausa. Ella cayo de rodillas, mareada con el descubrimiento de que todo pensamiento acerca de escapar o siquiera pensar en hacerlo desaparecia ante sus ojos.

Mary parpadeo tratando de orientarse a si misma. Por supuesto que no podia irse. Ella tomaria ese concejo. Pero necesitaba mas, seguramente el podia ver eso.

- - Preston - dijo ella, su piel ardia ante el contacto - que hacemos aqui?, como es posible?

El solto un hondo suspiro y cerro los ojos, ella podia verlo tratando de pensar exactamente en cuando revelar

- - la verdad... - la voz de ella se hizo firme - por favor.

Preston parpadeo antes de mirar al techo, su renuencia era palpable. Entonces:

- - Padre esta muerto - le dijo duramente.

Ella lo miro exceptica.

El estaba mirandola ahora

- - Padre esta muerto - dijo una vez mas, suavemente - e hice un trato con el concejo.

Ella sintio un cosquilleo sobre su piel, Maldijo silenciosamente. Su conciencia le decia que el no mentia, no acerca de esto.

Diablos, esto la hacia sentir algun tipo de terrible sensacion. Mary no era tonta. Estaba bien entrenada con los archivos, culturales e historicos, de la el pasado hombres con poder siempre se habian escondido detras de una singular vision de ideas para convencer a la muchedumbre.

Una programacion perfectamente logica. Y el concejo siempre habia estado forjado en la logica.

Ya no era suficiente con contener a la Resistencia, suspuso ella. DuPont habia estado haciendo eso con sus zumbidos en la Orden por años. Ellos debieron haber usado a un clerigo caido para crear una trampa que pudiera oponerse al bien.

Mary cerro sus brazos al rededor de ella fuertemente

Y Preston? como habia sido para el. Descubrir que toda tu vida ha estado al servicio de una mentira.

Ella lo miro con mesura.

que le habain prometido, y que hara el?.

Porque Mary podia decir, por la expresion de el que Preston no les iba a dar lo que querian. Ciertamente no en los terminos que ellos listo para aseguararselo pero ella lo detuvo levantando una mano

- - olvidelo - dijo entre el silencio - no me debe ninguna explicacion.

Los labios de Preston se afirmaron cuando se dio la vuelta. Su corazon palpito. Se veia demasiado cansado.

Mary recordo ese momento en el auto cuando ella vio algun atisbo de sentido de lo que habia pasado con el despues de que lo arrestara. No lo mataron. Aun en la mas brutal de las formas de restriccion podia estar seguro

Asi que el hizo este trato y ellos lo dejaron ir. Probablemente por que DuPònt sabia que era el unico hombre capaz de hacer el trabajo.

Si quisiera.

Asi que Preston estaba ahora en la unica posicion de hacer presion sobre ello

Y ellos a el, reflecciono Mary

Es un juego peligroso. Tomarse la Orden, ella no podia considerar por que el trataria.

Cual era el punto , conseguir la verdad de la Resistencia?.

Tal vez.

Soylent Green es gente, penso Mary, otra de las extrañas referencias culturales de Jurgen.

Le dira a Jurgen?

El podria malditamente intentarlo.

Mary temblo, el concejo podia estar esperandolo para hacer eso.

y ella se pregunto si Dupont y los otros siquiera entenderian que esto era a lo que se estaban enfrentando con el Clerigo John Preston.

Ella ahora se tenia a si misma.

Pero su tiempo aqui era limitado, lo cual esplicaba por que el no queria que ella se fuera, el no podria protegerla si lo hacia.

Aquello que el queria signifacaba mas para ella que lo que habria supuesto.

- - vamos Preston - murmuro ella encontrandose con sus ojos una vez mas. - estare aqui cuando despiertes.

El estaba dormido antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase, Mary no se soprendio al pensar en cumplir con lo que habia dicho.

Preston deberia dormir por mucho tiempo.

Esto no le impidio mirarlo mientras yacia ahi dormido. La estrecha concentracion que normalmente marcaba sus rasgos se habia ido. Se veia vulnerable, incluso inocente.

Mary tomo una respiracion profunda, nada podria ser mas absurdo, El Clerigo representa muerte y destruccion. Preston no era una excepcion. No tenia duda de que el habia matado cientos, tal vez mas, personas cuya unica ofensa era querer vivir.

Ella espero sentir el familiar odio por el y todo su razonamiento pero no lo hizo, en cambio lo que sintio fue empatia, y...otras cosas.

Levantandose ella paso por el lugar, seria sabio tener a mano con lo que se estaba enfrentando

Porque ella no podia evitar sentir cierto respeto por lo que Preston habia hecho. Esa pequeña charada del Prozium que el trajo a su casa era virtualmente nada. Parecia que debia proceder con cuidado.

Claramente el no se habia dado por vencido, pero que con ella?

Un nuevo tipo de entendimiento. estaba tomando su lugar en los confines de su conciencia. Mary exploro a traves de las acciones y reacciones de las pasadas horas. las suyas y las de el. que significaba todo eso?, no lo sabia.

Pero habia algo que si sabia, ella podia sentirlo otra vez, la chispa.

Fascinasion, atraccion.

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la suave superficie de la suave seda en su garganta.

Queria saber mas de John Preston.

El material del que estaba hecho su delantalhizo un sonido mientras caminaba de cuarto a cuarto. Una curiosa inspeccion no haria daño. Superficialmente, todo era como deberia.

Las sombras crecian mientars el dia caia dando paso a la noche. Eventualmente Mary se vio con frio. Su aire acondicionado estaba programado como el requisito, 68 cual era incomodo despues de el calor de su celda.

Ella se devolvio a la habitacion el abrigo de Preston estaba sobre una silla, ella se la puso ausentemente. La cosa casi se la traga pero al menos era tibia. ella queria sacar los puños por las mangas pero para esconder las armas estas debian ser largas, despues de luchar un poco Mary simplemente lo dejo estar. Sus ojos rastrearon el lugar y sus esquinas una vez mas, no habia fotos de sus hijos y ciertamente no de su esposa. No esperaba que las hubiera.

Mary se mordio el labio , se pregunto si llegaria lo suficientmenet lejos para guardar algo.

Tal vez.

Le tomo menos de quince minutos encontrarla. Habia una grieta en el lado escondido de el closet

Despues de casi doce años como ofensora sabia casi todos los trucos.

Esto la sorprendio. Un equipo de busqueda no podria localizar esto, un Clerigo tal vez si.

Preston deberia saberlo, por supuesto, asi que lo que fuera que hubiera ahi deberia valer la pena.

Mary aparto el molde. Ella alcanzo la pared y empujo, saco lo que parecia ser un antiguo album de fotos.

Ella volvio al cuarto y a la luz. Sus ojos miraron la portada del album. Una sonrisa corrio por sus labios. Era todo lo que podia hacer para no reir a carcajadas

La novena sinfonia.

Asi que Preston encontro su propio sentir bajo el indomable Ludwig Van.

Que prosaico penso.

Stanley Kubrick deberia estar en su tumba retorciendose si supiera.

Mary deseo compartir su humor con Jurgen, sin duda el apreciaria esta pequeña ironia.

que daria por haber sacado a Preston con sus cosas en el jardin de la Resistencia. Inducirlo en algo un poco menos refinado, tal vez Mahler, o Morrison.

Cerro sus ojos por unos segundos recordando el animo y la complacencia de ese tipo de musica. Letras como poesia se deshinibian a travez de una catasrofica pared de sonido.

Mary reacciono cuando descubrio que algo asi nunca se podria hacer

Rapidamente ella volvio a poner al album en su sitio escondido.

Luego saco un libro de poesia de Yeats. Las paginas parecian estar algo tinturadas con lo que lucia como sangre seca.

La sangre de Partridge, Preston habia guardado el libro despues de...

Pero aun estaba con la dosis cuando eso sucedio, lo sabia.

Mary puso todo de vuelta en su sitio con manos torpes, si el habia conservado el libro cuando aun estaba dosificado...

Habia Partridge hallado la manera de entrar en Preston antes de que lo matara?. o habia algo mas ahi.?

Sus ojos saltaron sobre la vacante al lado de la cama de Preston, el lugar de su esposa.

Podria el haber sentido algo cuando la atraparon, pudo sentir algo cuando fue quemada.

Tal vez Jurgen tenia razon, la unidad familiar puede esconder una multitud de pecados Tal vez habia mas del Clerigo de lo que se veia.

Incluso si el nunca lo supo.

Ella fue hacia el cuarto de los niños a verificar lo que ya sabia.

No encontro nada que valiera la pena en el lado de el niño. Eso probaba que el niño era mas inteligente que todos ellos.

La hija era mas creativa que el padre, pero aun suceptible a una busqueda motivada, Su ---- estaba cuidadosamente mentido entre su translacion juvenil de el Manifesto. Un trio virtual de delgadas criaturas de origami calleron en las manos de Mary. Conejos, ratones, tan agradables comon fragiles. algunos de ellos calleron al piso, frascos de tintas de colores pasteles, limon, rosa se cayeron en la oscura superficie.

Los puso de vuelta en su sitio escondido. El Manifesto era la unica mancha que un clerigo no miraria. penso ella. Y el papel es soluble, facilmente destruible. Muy intligente, tal vez su hermano le ayudo a ahcerlo.

Un poco de reconocimiento brillo ante ella. Mary retrocedio a su propios recuerdos cuando comenzo a sentir. no era tan joven pero su felicidad era casi infantil en su simplicidad. la hija de Preston y su hijo se habian visto de la misma manera. Y supieron esconderse de el mas intuitivo Clerigo de todos.

Que interesante.

Ella se pregunto si Preston sabia verdaderamente.

En cualquier caso. no era el secreto que ella divulgria. El descubriria el tesoro dentro de sus hijos cuando fuera tiempo.

Con una respiracion profunda ella se puso de pie, llevo una de sus manos hacia su frente y sintio la escencia de Preston nuevamente.

Su cuerpo respondio inmediatamente. Mary sintio un repentino cosquilleo en su garganta. Habia una afinidad por este hombre que nuncahabia sentido por nadie mas, aparte de su hermano. No era un sentimiento necesariamente bienvenido.

Hasta hoy era imposb¡ible para ella verlo como algo mas que un Clerigo. Descubriendo sus secretos, las llaves de su alma, podria haber mas de el de lo que ella habia supuesto. porque ahora ella podia mirar al enemigo como un individuo, capaz de muchas cosas, como ella.

Es demasiado, penso. Su libertad, su casa, su familia. Todo lo que habia hecho

Entenderlo la forzaba a conocer mas de si misma.

Sus hombros se estremecieron con ansia.

Antes ella habria curzado los limites por la vida que ella creia que valia la pena vivir. Ajora ella solo podia ver que tan estrecha se habia vuelto esa vida.

Clerigos, ofensores, que mierda diferencia hacia eso?, Todos eran prisioneros de la misma realidad.

Ella siguio su camino hacia el baño, cuando llego al lavamanos lo abrio y se salpico agua en la cara. El reflejo en el espejo le confirmo lo que ya sabia.

Sus ojos azules eran salvajes, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas,la cinta roja que Preston le habia atado al cuello permanecia ahi llamando su atencion de una manera en que no lo habia hechio nunda.

Ella no podia recordar que se sentia al usar esa cinta antes de que el viniera, en cambio todo lo que ella podia sentir era la impresion de sus dedos sobre su piel

Un sonido se escucho en la sala. Preston.

Con una respiracio9n profunda Mary fue hacia donde el estaba.

Una caracteristica habia cambiado en el apartamento mientras ella caminaba hacia la sala, la oscuridad habia caido y una moderada lluvia caia contra las ventanas. La difusa luz hacia que fuera mas dificl encontrar en camino en ese entorno deconocido.

Preston gruño otra vez, un sonido de tortura. Mary lo encontro encogido en el sofa cubierto de sudor frio.

- - decirte... - escucho su gruñido - no lo hare...mentira....solo una eleccion...siempre ha sido...

Cada hueso de su cuerpo parecia estar rigido y dolorido.

Ella se quito la chaqueta y se sento a su lado tomando su mano.

Cuando lo toco el trago una respiracion - vale la pena...- susurro - gustoso..

Mary no entendia, no podia dar sentido a lo que necesitaba. solo sabia que el estaba en problemas.

- - Preston - dijo ella suavemente pasandole una mano por la frente. - Clerigo...

El se desperto subitamente ante esa mencion, la aparto y callo sobre el piso, se inclino, su frente estaba presionando al tapizado, temblaba volentamente.

- - Preston - dijo ella otra vez, teniendo cuidado de usar su nombre solo esa vez, Sus manos se posaron en su espalda. - esta bien...estabas teniendo un sueño.

El no respondio

- - Preston, vamos - su voz se volvio firme - John - intento - levantate del piso - sus dedos presionaron sus hombros.

Preston se echo hacia atras y se sento en las rodillas . La miro.

--ven - ella se sento en el sofa y lo señalo - sientante -

Un minuto entero paso hasta que el hizo lo que ella dijo, entonces casi se reclino sobre el mueble, su respiracion finalmente comenzo a sus ojos.

Mary se relajo a su lado, estaban muy cerca.

- - tienes muchas pesadillas? -

- - no - dijo el, luego hizo un rapido gesto con la mano - bueno... algunas veces.

- - deste que dejaste de tomar la droga? -

El la miro - si-

- - suele pasar - dijo ella esperando darle lo que creia que fuera un consuelo - Cuando se va el Prozium...solo tienes que encontrar el equilibrio

Ella se sorprendio cuando el rio lentamente - si solo fuera tan sencillo.

- - que...

- - olvidalo - la corto el , tapando su cara con sus manos.

Su rechazo la golpeo como una bofetada, pero ella habia dejado de preocuparse por si misma. alargo su mano y alcanzo a rozar la punta de una de sus cejas.

- - no -

El se volvio hacia ella y la agarro, el abrupto movimiento la hizo perder el equilibrio, ella callo contra el pesadamente, sus rostros estaban a milimetros.

Su mirada floto sobre la de ella en la debil luz, no la empujo como ella penso.

- - ellos...- susurro ella - ellos te lastimaron cuando estabas en el Confesionario?

Preston se quedo completamente quieto ante la pregunta, ella sabia que el queria mentir pero algo le impedia hacerlo

- si - dijo finalmente.

- - fue tan terrible? -

El vio la muerte de ella en sus ojos - Deje que la madre de mis hijos fuera quemada - dijo suavemente - dispare a mi mejor amigo en la cara , que tan terrible podria ser?

El dolor en sus ojos era lacerante.

on ho, penso ella, dolor en el pecho.

mucha gente cuando dejaba de tomar la dosis no le preocupaba lo que habia hecho antes. pero no a Preston.

Parecia que no habia final en el abismo de sus secretos.

Mary podia sentir la inspiracion y expiracion de su pecho contra el de ella. Una de sus manos estaba posada sobre el lado de el corazon de el, podia sentirlo.

Sus dedos se flexionaron experimentalmente, presionando contra su carne.

Ella lo escucho respirar agitado. sintio la rapidez de su pulso, Mirandolo ella vio que la estaba observando a travez de sus pestañas, estaba mirandole la boca.

El deseo palpito en su sangre como oro liquido, incidioso, sacudiendo su cuerpo entero. Mary queria conocer su desesperacion, necesitaba sentirlo, absorber su ira con cada respiracion que tomara.

En la celda ella estaba dispuesta a ser quemada sin ningun reto, ahora se hallaba ahi.

Sin importar lo que pasara no se daria por vencida, esta era otra oporutnidad para pelear, para sobrevivir, con el.

Preston parecia sentir lo que ella. Y aun asi dudaba. Sombras perfilaron el afilado contorno de sus rasgos. Ella podia ver la indesiscion y cierto grado de expectacion.

Estaba esperando, la esperaba a ella.

Su corazon latio contra sus costillas, Mary respiro hondo y bajo sus ojos por un momento antes de mirarlo fijamente.

- - Preston - dijo ella - por que esto?, por que yo?

- - no lo sabes? pregunto el, entonces lenta y deliberadamente dijo - mirate.

En un instante Mary fue transportada a la terrible mañana cuando el grupo de guardias irrumpio en su casa, lo recordaba todo. Su panico, su furia, al otro Clerigo Brandt con su insolente expresion, Preston viniendo hacia ella con el trueno de su voz.

y la manera en que la hizo mirar la pared, al espejo, el cristal estaba frio como hielo en su piel, su rspiracion, una ardiente caricia sobre su garganta.

- - mirate - habia dicho el, sus ojos se habian encontrado en el espejo - mirate -

Mary lo miro sin aliento.

Por las barbas del profeta, penso, ella era la primera.

Ahi, en el lugar mas peligroso, entre armas y guardias, ella habia sido la primera que habia visto sin la mentira.

Repentinamente todo tuvo sentido, como peleo, por que lo hizo, la manera en que escapo, el mortal juego que juagaba con el Ministerio, estaba jugando por sus hijos

estaba jugando por ella.

Ella lo beso entonces, caliente y desesperadamente, diciendo cosas con el cuerpo que no podian ser expresadas, Preston no tenia idea de como responder pero no la aparto, sus labios estaban estaticos y firmes contra la presion de la necesidad.

Luego el la empujo sin respiracion, aterrorizado, penso ella. Pero despues la sujeto, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la cinta roja en su garganta, el tiro, la suave seda callo lejos dejando un rastro de fuego sobre su piel

- - Mary - trago el - no puedo... no se que hacer

Esas eran las palabras que ella nunca penso esccuhar de un Clerigo,

Ella se rio, un sonido lento y ronco - callate Preston, ya se que no hay nada que no puedas hacer.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la frase conocida, trago con fuerza claramente nervioso.

Mary arqueo una ceja y se sento derecha y se quito los zapatos, luego se sento y retiro su vestido . los segundos pasban mientras ella le dejaba mirar, finos huesos, palida piel pezones erizados por la fria brisa de la habitacion, la oscura y rebelde melena caia sobre su espalda en ondas, ella puso una mano sobre la punta de sus pechos y luego sobre todos ellos.

Preston la observaba pensando que estaba viendo el mismo apocalipsis. Por un instante Mary sonrio, el estaba completamente a su merced, tan perdido en ella como lo estaba en la droga. su confianza, su placer takl vez serian algo que el no comprenderia o no podrisa hallarle sentido.

Las victorias sobre los clerigos eran pocas y esta en particular era la mas dulce de todas ellas. Ella se inclino sobre el, sus dedos trabajaban en los botones de su camisa la humeda tela se deslizaba sobre sus dedos, el se movio hacia ella enterrando su cara en el hueco se su garganta, probando su piel, aspirando su escencia.

Mary Tiro de sus cabellos hasta que le aparto, su camisa estaba abierta, ella dibujo su pecho con un rapido movimiento de su muñeca. Ella lo miro timidamente, sus dedos rozaron los firmes musculos y la tensa carne que se delineaba contra la palida sobra de la noche.

La perfeccion de su cuerpo era un recordatorio de la fria unanimidad con la cual ordeaban sus vidas. apenas podia mantener sus manos apartadas de el. el hambre llamaba, el canto de las sirenas Tocar sentir, como cada forma en la que la resistencia consideraba arte.

era malo cuando este arte era reconocido cuando moria.

Pero habia alternativas. ahora lo sabia, pronto tambien el.

Preston temblo cuando las manos de ella rozaron su cintura haciendo una pausa antes de detenerse y desabrochar su cinturon, la hebilla estaba fria pero la piel bajo ella estaba como enfebrecida.

Los labios de ella rozaron su barilla, su mandibula, la pequeña cicatriz de su cuello donde solia aplicarse el Prozium, finalmente se detuvo juto debajo de su boca

Preston hizo un pequeño sonido, su respiracion tibia tocaba el rostro de ella

El necesitaba mas, estaba desesperado por mas y ella no queria otra cosa que darle lo que queria.

Lo beso nuevamente, mas rudo y salvaje que la ulima vez, empezo a perderlo de vista en medio de su creciente y propia necesidad. Tensa, Mary agarro su mandibula presionando su pulgar en la esquina de la boca de el hasta que el la abrio, ella deslizo su lengua contra la de el, el gusto de su boca, oscuro y amargo hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas . El calor crecio entre sus piernas en un hondo y aterciopelado golpe de deseo.

El se quejo ligeramente a medida que ella avanzaba pentrando su boca. succionando su labio inferior, ella jugo con su lengua impulsandola hacia adelante

Preston se acerco a ella vacilantemente, luego con valor cuando escucho el suspiro de aprobacion de ella, el empujo hasta apretar su barbilla antes de volver una vez mas descubriendo los secretos de su boca.

Una sensacion de vertigo la sobrepaso mientras ella lo dejaba explorarla, pero Mary sabia que era demasido pronto para dejarse ir completamente, el era bueno, pero no tanto

Todavia.

Las manos de ella saltaron sobre sus costillas, el estomago de el salto ante su toque. Ella toco su ombligo, sus dedos rozaban la delicada piel al rededor de este.

Preston se quedo quieto esperando instintivamente, entonces se empujo asi mismo hacia ella

Una sacudida de desesperacion mecio a Mary quien se enderezo un poco rezando por poder resistir, las rodillas de ella agarraron las caderas de el mientras ella le sostenia la mirada.

Ella vio la mano de el en su cintira, la tomo liberandola de su toque, su pulgar se deslizo sobre su palma haciendo que los dedos se extendieran, ella los estudio lentamente

Tenia bonitas manos, fuertes...capaces de....ella no se atrevia a siquiera pensar de que eran capaces, las puntas de sus dedos, antes frias, eran ahora tibias al tacto, Mary froto la carne entre cada hueso firme, un zumbido subio por su garganta.

ella le dio un rapido beso en la palma antes de capturar sus ojos una vez mas, entonces sosteniendo aun su mano ella deslizo un pulgar de el dentro de su propia boca.

Los ojos de Preston se cerraron cuando ella lo chupo suavemente, el gruño, su cabeza se movia de un lado a otro, sus caderas se agitaban bajo ella

El rudo, salado sabor de su piel lleno los sentidos de ella, ella mordisqueo ligeramente la punta del pulgar antes de deslizar su lengua por el empeine hasta donde se encontraba con la palma.

el estaba jadeando irreflexibamente, los dedos de su mano libre subian y bajaban por la curva de la paerte interna de sus muslos, Mary se estremecio un poco, movio su cabeza, su cabello estaba entre ellos en brillantes ondas

el no podia saber lo que le estaba haciendo, pero aun asi.

El se acerco aun mas explorando hasta que su pulgar se deslizo entre la hondonada donde sus piernas se unian.

Estaba caliente, humeda, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre su carne, como seda en seda. el ligero, tentativo toque, fue suficiente para batear su lucidez Mary casi grito cuando inadvertidamente el rozo su feminidad.

Pero era tarde, tarde para esconder el placer de su respuesta. El volvio a tocarla mas seguro esta vez, encontrando su sexo, frotandolo con fuerza, firmemente, su pulso latia con necesidad. Mary miro hacia abajo, el la estaba observando, sus ojos estaban cegados de deseo y de otra cosa. el descubrimiento, el entendimiento

Maldicion.

Esto estaba mucho mas alla de su control.

Ella se sacudio hacia el pulgar tratando de atraerlo otra vez, entonces cuando el menos lo esperaba ella deslizo uno de sus dedos por su larga y gruesa dureza

El maldijo en su boca, agarrando la mano de ella tan fuertmente que casi le cortaba la circulacion

entonces la realidad se fracturo, el invirtio sus posiciones fenomenalmente rapido. Mary subitamente se vio de espaldas, ella pudo soltar un poco de su aliento antes de que el se pusiera sobre ella, la levantara de las caderas y entrara en ella con un rapido y poderosos movimiento.

Ella trago un sollozoy se arqueo hacia el. Preston la tomo de las muñecas poniendolas a ambos lados de su cabeza, ella se dejo ir y el se movio enloqueciendola, empujandola hacia el limite de una manera en que ella jamas habria creido posible.

El estaba aun vestido y el material de su uniforme raspaba su sensibilizada piel, su respiracion se volvio entrecortada.

Rapido, todo sucedio demasiado rapido pudiera pensar o hacer algo mas que dejar que el le hiciera el amor hasta olvidarse de el mundo.

Los dedos de el vagaron por su cuerpo aprendiendo sus formas, su textura, con mesurada intensidad, el arco de su cintura, sobre la suave piel de su vientre sobre la tierna curva de sus pechos, ella no pudo contener un gemido de placer.

Por el momento toda la razon se habia esfumado, ella solo era conciente de el, de su sensacion, caliente y resbaladizo, enterrado profundamente en ella, el dibujo con su mano cada trozo de su cuerpo, con cada roce tocaba la desesperacion de su corazon, la necesidad, tocaba un lugar al que no habia sido capaz de llegar, ahora el estaba ahi, una vez, y otra y otra...

Era demasiado, no podia esperar Mary clavo los talones en el sofa y se apreto contra el llevandolo aun mas lejos, estrechandose toda al rededor de el.

Ella vio los ojos de Preston ensanchandose ante la emocionante sensacion, ante la evidente maravilla, una delicada presion crecio en su espina dorsal.

- - si... - murmuro ella rozando su mejilla -ahora....

Los dedos de Mary se deslizaron entre las suavez ebras de su cabello tirando de el hacia atras, ella lo vio alcanzar la cima, la dicha en sus ojos alboroto los sentidos de ella.

Su climax fue fiero y violento, completo. No podia oirla, no podia respirar...

Y ella lo sintio a el, su sexo, su corazon, su alma, sus piernas se convulsionaron y lo apretaron con un placer casi doloroso.

Mary se agarro a su fuerte espalda, sus uñas escoriaban sus poderosos hombros mientras cedia la inconciencia de su acomplamiento.

Colores bailaban ante sus ojos. contrastando con la oscuridad. ella cayo con el a travez del vacio, en el vacio del fuego, la dulzura y la dicha, de liberacion. Ella era conciente de una cosa Preston. Fundiendose con ella en la profundidad, el estaba adherido a ella.

Su agarre era tan fuerte que ella temia que la partiera en dos, tendria moretones al dia siguiente.

Valia el precio. penso ella parpadeando, ella lo pagaria una y otra vez, tantas como el la dejara.

El silencio reino despues de unos momentos la quietud de la mañana volaba sobre los recodos de aire a medida que la lluvia caia, el cielo sangraba al rededor de ellos. Con un leve suspiro Preston se movio, los hizo moverse de manera que quedaran mas comodos en el sillon, el la envolvio estrechamente en sus brazos,

a pesar de la tibieza de su cuerpo Mary temblaba en la oscuridad. Preston sostenian su mano sobre su fria piel, luego se inclino un poco para alcanzar su abrigo, el la envolvio a ella con esteabrazandola nuevamente.

- - no estoy muerto Mary - murmuro el, - ya no.

Su voz era baja y sensual ella sintio el deseo liquido derranandose en sus piernas los labios de Mary tocaron su garganta saboreando el rastro de sus lagrimas que aun yacia alli y en sus mejillas.

La ternura emergio dentro de ella, un debil dolor en su pecho. el ahora era una parte de ella, penso.

Un Clerigo y una Ofensora.

Como podia ser posible.

quise cambiar el mundo,dijo el profeta Huxley, pero he descubierto que la unica manera es cambiando uno mismo.

Mary echo la cabeza hacia atras apoyandola en el hombro de el, sus ojos se cerraron con entendimiento, Preston habia tomado su desicion, habia peleado por sus hijos, por el mismo, por ella.

Ella no cuestionaria nada de ello.

En un momento de claridad antes de que el sueño la venciera, habia encontrado una respuesta. durante su realidad la vida de prisioneros les habia dado la oportunidad, los habia cambiado, ellos habian cambiado al mundo, era cierto. habian ganado


End file.
